why?
by lauraosnes
Summary: "Hey Emma, I have a question for you." "Yes Leo?" "Why did you stop eating?" / A late night talk with Emma and Leo. (Emma/Leo) (triggers for eating disorders)


hey people of the red band society fandom. if you're like me, then you are in love with the new show and love every character on the screen. i personally love emma and i'm excited to see what her character development will be as the show progresses. i'm very curious as to how her eating disorder started so this one-shot happened. enjoy. (and btw, i ship emma with leo and i ship her with jordy. so i'm excited to see who she'll end up with in the long run. this will have her in a relationship with leo)

* * *

I've always loved these kind of nights. The ones were Leo and I just lie on the roof, staring up at the stars for hours. Our hands locked as one, my head on his shoulder. Sometimes we just lie there, enjoying the sound of each others heartbeats, just enjoying the view. Other times we'll talk, sometimes about what we did that day and sometimes about our deepest secrets.

"Emma? I have a question," Leo says, taking my focus away from the glow of the stars to him.

"Yes Leo?"

"This is a really personal question and I totally get it if you don't want to answer it."

"What is it Leo?"

"Why did you stop eating?" At those words, I can feel myself go rigid. Sure, people had asked me before. My parents, my doctors, some people who found out and were just curious. I knew my friends wanted to know. I could tell from the way they would look at me sometimes when I would barely touch the food in front of me or when I would shy away from the candy when we would take field trips to the local 7-Eleven (the trips of course, were unauthorized). Yes, I could tell that they wanted to know what caused my disorder, but none had ever asked the question out loud (well, Kara would poke at it, but that's Kara for you).

"Emma? It's fine if you don't want to tell me. I totally get it if you-"

"No, it's fine. I get that you want to know. It's just a little embarrassing, I guess. Some people would think it was stupid and would probably think I was overreacting or something like that."

"Emma, I promise I won't think that. I could never think you were anything less then perfect".

"It started when I was in middle school. Before then, I had never really thought about my appearance. No one ever really judged me based on that. They judged me based off of me, the person I was. I knew that some girls were skinnier then me and that some were prettier then me-"

"No one's prettier then you in my opinion". Could he get any sweeter?

"Thanks Leo. I knew I wasn't perfect, but I was ok with that. I had friends and they liked me for me. Then I started losing some friends. I didn't really think any of it at first, I mean, it was a different school and I didn't have a lot of classes with them and we just grew apart. I moved on and hung out with the people who were still with me. I started having a crush on this guy, Matt, and he was really nice to me. He would talk to me in class, he always said good morning to me and he made me feel special.

When the school play came around, I was really excited when I found out it was Romeo and Juliet. I had always loved the story and I knew I wanted to play Juliet. So, I auditioned and I got the part. I was even more excited when Matt got the part of Romeo. Rehearsals were always fun. I hung out with him all the time and I started making some new friends.

When we ran the balcony scene the first time, Matt and I didn't have to kiss. After a while, we did. And it was amazing. I felt something and I thought Matt did too. So, after rehearsal, I went up to him and told him how I felt. I poured my heart and soul out to him and he told me he didn't feel the same way, that he was just acting. He didn't really talk to me after that.

I tired to go on like I didn't care and it seemed to be working. No one noticed the awkward tension between Matt and I when we were acting. At our first costume fitting for the show, my costume fit perfectly. I looked like a princess in it. Rehersals kept going and soon it was showtime. I was getting into my costume, and it didn't fit. I don't know what happened, but it just didn't fit. I felt so humiliated when they had to go find some other costume last minute. I heard this girl Maddie whisper to her friend that maybe it was because of all the junk food I ate.

When I heard her say that, I started to think about everything that had happened. The friends I lost, how Matt didn't like me, the stupid costume. I started to think about why all of it happened and I thought, maybe it's because I'm fat. That explained it. So, I stopped eating. It started slowly at first and it just grew over time and it came to the point when I couldn't stop myself anymore". I felt the words choke up in my throat and tears brewing in the corners of my eyes. Leo's hand squeezed mine, reminding me he was there.

"Emma, I'm sorry all that happened to you. I'm sorry that Matt and the people that left you were total jerks. I'm sorry that you thought the only way to get them to like you was to stop eating. I'm sorry about all of that, and I know I can't go into the past and change all of that. But I can promise you one thing. No matter what happens to you, no matter what decisions you make in life, I'll be here for you," Leo, sitting up and pulling me in for a kiss.

Yeah, these nights on the roof are defiantly something to look forward to.

* * *

So, I hope you guys liked this little one shot. Did I get the characters right? Do you like my reason as to why Emma stopped eating? Let me know in a review. I hope you enjoyed and that you'll read the other stories I have planned for this fandom.

Kisses!


End file.
